Vortex
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Bucky acidentalmente abre uma fenda no espaçotempo e traz para 2042 um grupo de pessoas do passado. X-Over com Roswell, Smallville e Liga da Justiça.
1. Default Chapter

**Vortex **

por

anyapixie

**X-over: **Smallville (3a T), Liga da Justiça (2a T), Roswell (2a T) e Projeto Zeta (2a T)

**Pares: **Chlash (Chloe e Wallly/Flash), Zeero (Zee e Ro) e Weslee (West e Lee)

**Palavras chaves**: viagem no tempo, segredos e claro, um pouco de romance, que não faz mal a ninguém ; o

**Inspiração**: Alem do Michael Rosenbaum? ; o Acho que o fato de serem essas as minhas 4 paixões da tv. E uma frase que não me recordo quem disse, mas é a seguinte: _"Se você não consegue achar algo que gosta de ler, escreva!"_

§§§§

**Capitulo 1: O Encontro**

CRASHDOWN; ROSWELL, NM – 28/09/2001 - 22:35 hs

É fim de expediente e todos já foram embora, exceto Tess que pretende ter uma conversa com Liz, pois precisam se acertar de uma vez por todas independente da ligação que têm com Max.

Enquanto a ultima garçonete pegava suas coisas em uma das mesas para ir embora, Liz foi guardar alguns potes de açúcar na despensa. Tess que estava sentada em um dos bancos do balcão se assustou ao ver um clarão vindo da despensa e correu atrás de Liz.

TORCH; SMALLVILE, KS. – 28/09/2004 - 20:47 hs

São quase 9:00 da noite, mas Chloe ainda está terminando de revisar uma matéria para a próxima edição do jornal. Junto com ela está Clark, que se atrasou com seu artigo e está fazendo tudo agora de ultima hora. Eles precisam deixar tudo adiantado, pois amanhã haverá uma exposição em um museu de Metropolis patrocinada pela LuthorCorp. Clark foi convidado junto com Lana, mas a garota preferiu ir antes para passar um tempo com sua tia Nell que não vê faz tempo. E como Gabe precisou ir antes para resolver assuntos da empresa, Lex se prontificou a levar sua filha em segurança.

Clark e Chloe desligaram os computadores, fecharam a sala do jornal e foram até a entrada da escola, onde Lex já os esperava em um de seus conversíveis. Os dois entraram no carro e Lex partiu como sempre, a toda velocidade. Assim que pegaram a estrada, porém, foram surpreendidos por um misterioso clarão.

METROPOLIS, KS – 28/09/2011 - 21: 54 hs

Mais uma vez o vilão Lex Luthor desafia Superman e a Liga da Justiça. A batalha corre solta pelas ruas da cidade quando um clarão surge do nada. Da mesma forma que apareceu, o clarão some, mas leva com ele dois integrantes do grupo.

§§§§

SILVER LAKE, NY – 28/09/2042 - 20:24 hs

Em um armazém abandonado Zee e Ro foram encurralados por dois agentes da NSA e aparentemente não há como escaparem. Surpreendentemente os agentes são Rush e West.

RUSH: Bom trabalho West. Quem diria!

WEST: Eu disse que ainda pegava o sintozoide!

RO: E agora, Zee?

Enquanto Zee escaneava o local a procura de uma saída, algo muito rápido passou por entre eles e os agentes, e em questão de segundos Rush e West estavam sem suas armas.

WEST: Ei! O que foi isso!

Há poucos metros dos quatro, estava Clark com as duas arma lasers nas mãos.

CLARK: É isso que querem?

Na outra entrada do armazém estavam uma mulher com uma curta roupa vermelha, azul e amarela e um sujeito todo de vermelho.

FLASH: Mandou bem, novato! Agora deixa com a gente.

Flash correu e rapidamente amarrou os dois agentes da NSA em um pilar do galpão. Enquanto isso Mulher Maravilha tirou o dispositivo paralisante das costas de Zee e eles seguiram para o lado de fora, deixando West e Rush abandonados à própria sorte no velho barracão.

ZEE: O que farão com eles?

FLASH: Nada.

Nesse momento outras pessoas apareceram.

TESS: Ahram. Desculpa interromper, mas não acham que é melhor a gente se mandar antes que os outros apareçam?

CHLOE: Como vamos sair daqui?

Zee escaneou o local e viu uma van parada atrás de algumas caixas empilhadas.

ZEE: Tem uma van logo ali.

RO: Então vamos nessa!

Enquanto a turma seguia o casal, Clark usou sua visão de raio x e constatou que realmente havia um veiculo atrás das caixas. Mas seria impossível alguém enxerga-lo a olho nu. Pelo menos alguém normal.

§§§§

Dentro da van, Lex trata de fazer as apresentações, afinal foi tanta coisa que nem tiveram tempo.

LEX: Bem, parece que vamos ficar um bom tempo juntos. (PAUSA) Sou Lex. Esses aqui são Chloe e Clark.

Flash ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou espantado para Mulher Maravilha. Ela também estava surpresa, mas fez o possível para disfarçar.

MULHER M: Sou Mulher Maravilha.

FLASH: Flash. O homem mais rápido do mundo.

MULHER M: E convencido.

As garotas deram uma risadinha. O cara parece ser legal. Lembra um pouco o Kyle quando tá atacado.

TESS: Tess.

LIZ: Me chamo Liz.

RO: Ro Rowen. E o robô aqui é o Zeta.

ZEE: Mas podem me chamar de Zee.

CHLOE: Robô?

RO: Por que acham que estávamos fugindo dos federais?

TESS: Aliens...?

Clark olhou para Tess.

TESS: Não acredita em aliens?

CLARK: Não sei. Acredita?

TESS: Claro! Sou uma!

LIZ: Tess!

TESS: Que foi Liz? Caso não tenha reparado estamos em outra dimensão. Acho que ninguém vai nos entregar pra Unidade Especial.

CLARK: Unidade Especial?

ZEE (AUTOMATICO): Unidade Especial. Equipe de elite do FBI designada para investigar casos supostamente envolvendo alienígenas ou fatos bizarros.

RO: Valeu, Zee.

ZEE: Mas... A UE foi fechada há mais de 20 anos.

LIZ: 20 anos?

ZEE: É. Em 2022.

CHLOE: Perai. Quer dizer que estamos em...

ZEE: 2042.

FLASH: Caramba!

LEX: Como é possível? Somos de 2004.

MULHER M: 2004? Viemos de 2011.

CHLOE: E vocês?

LIZ: 2002.

RO: Pelo menos todo mundo é desse século.

§§§§

Zee parou a van no fim de uma rua deserta. Eles seguiram a pé até uma das casas aparentemente abandonadas.

RO: Lar doce lar. Tudo bem que prefiro os hotéis luxuosos, mas por hoje acho que esse muquifo serve.

O lugar não é lá nenhuma mansão Wayne, mas também não é tão mal. Era aqui que estava vivendo a garota que Zee resolveu ajudar quando chegaram na cidade. Ele pensou que como dizem que "um criminoso nunca volta à cena do crime", Bennett não viria procura-los nessa parte da cidade.

LIZ: Como vamos voltar pra casa?

LEX: Acho que a pergunta é 'como viemos parar aqui'.

Enquanto Liz, Clark, Lex, Tess e Mulher Maravilha discutem sobre a situação em que se meteram, Zee e Ro saíram para comprar comida e arranjarem roupas atuais para a turma e Chloe e Flash estão xeretando pela casa.

FLASH: O que é isso?

Ele apertou um botão de uma maquina cheia de botões com números e uma grande tela. De repente na tela apareceu o rosto de uma mulher virtual.

VIDEOFONISTA: O numero que o senhor discou está temporariamente desconectado. Deseja fazer outra ligação?

Chloe se aproximou, curiosa.

CHLOE: Que legal!

FLASH: O lugar parece maneiro.

Eles seguiram fuçando e entraram em um cômodo, que parece ser um escritório. Descobriram entre outras coisas que as luzes e alguns eletrodomésticos funcionam com comando de voz e que as fotos são pequenos hologramas em 3D.

Estavam distraídos quando Clark chegou.

CLARK: Chloe, você não tem jeito mesmo.

CHLOE: Qual é Clark? Vai me dizer que nunca ficou curioso e saiu fuçando em nada.

Clark não respondeu.

CHLOE: Esqueci que estou falando com o Sr Certinho.

Flash só observava os dois. Esse Clark não pode ser o mesmo Clark que ele conhece, o determinado e líder nato Superman. Ele parece tão... ingênuo.

FLASH: Só por curiosidade. De onde vocês são? Quer dizer de que lugar?

CLARK: Somos de Smallville.

FLASH: Smallville? (PENSANDO) É mesmo o Superman.

CHLOE: Mas Lex vive em Smallville faz só uns três anos. Antes disso sempre viveu em Metropolis.

FLASH: Lex Luthor viveu em Smallville? E ninguém nunca me contou...

Clark e Chloe se entreolharam. Antes que Flash pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Mulher Maravilha entrou no escritório.

MULHER M: Chegaram.

Ela deixou Clark e Chloe irem na frente para poder falar com Flash.

MULHER M: É melhor segurar a língua, ligeirinho. Caso ainda não tenha reparado, esse Clark ainda não é o Superman. E pelo que parece, seus amigos não sabem sobre seus poderes nem sua origem.

FLASH: Pode até ser. Mas Clark Kent e Lex Luthor amigos... é surreal.

Mulher Maravilha deu uma risadinha e eles seguiram para a sala.

RO: Garotas desse lado. Rapazes sigam o Zee.

Ro levou as garotas para um quarto enquanto Zee levou os rapazes para outro. Minutos depois estavam todos de volta à sala, dessa vez vestidos de acordo com os costumes locais. Ou devo dizer _atuais_.

Clark está usando uma calça cinza escuro de um tecido que parece jeans e uma camiseta marrom com um detalhe preto na gola. Lex está usando calça e camiseta pretas. Flash está usando um jeans cinza grafite com uma camiseta vermelha escura. Liz está vestindo calça e blusa verde escuras bem justas e uma blusinha fininha preta sobreposta e seu cabelo está preso com uma piranha. Tess está usando um vestido azul claro tomara que caia e sandálias de tirinhas que vão até um pouco acima do tornozelo. Chloe está vestindo uma saia de pregas violeta e uma blusa justa em dois tons de rosa com detalhes violeta e no pescoço uma gargantilha também violeta com uma estrelinha pendurada. E Mulher Maravilha está usando uma calça feita com o mesmo tecido que a de Clark, só que azul e uma blusa de alcinha vermelha com detalhes em branco, o que faz lembrar seu uniforme, e seus cabelos estão amarrados com um rabo de cavalo.

Eles se encaminharam para a cozinha, onde uma mesa singela estava posta com fartura, é claro, pois Zee não economiza seus créditos.

TESS: Posso fazer uma pergunta?

MULHER M: Claro.

TESS: Por que os disfarces?

FLASH: Porque somos super heróis.

LIZ: Como o Homem Aranha?

FLASH: Nahn. Sou mais o Batman.

ZEE: Conhecem o Batman?

FLASH: O morcegão cisudo? Claro!

ZEE: Cisudo?

RO: Está claro que não estamos falando do mesmo Batman.

LEX: Esse Batman que estão falando, hoje deve ter uns...60 e poucos.

FLASH: Mas então. Tem outro?

RO: É, o Terry aprendeu bem as lições do _morcegão_.

Ro parece estar gostando da idéia de conversar com Flash, pode aprender umas novas gírias com ele.

CLARK: Se são super heróis, então devem ter um outro nome. Um de verdade.

MULHER M: Tem razão, Clark. Me chamo Diana.

LEX: Como a deusa grega.

DIANA: Na verdade, sou uma princesa amazona. Deixei a ilha de Themyscira para viver no mundo dos homens.

Lex ficou encantado. Estava realmente frente a frente com uma 'divindade'.

LEX: E você, Flash?

FLASH: Ah, não sou tão interessante quanto a Diana.

CHLOE: Mas tem um nome, não tem?

FLASH: Wallace West. Mas pode me chamar de Wally.

Clark detectou algo diferente na forma como Chloe olha para Flash. Será possível que ela esteja interessada nele? Não. Deve ser só impressão.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: O Pirralho**

SILVER LAKE, NY – 28/09/2042 – 22:36 hs

Após o jantar, quase todos retornaram para a sala. Zee está conferindo as noticias nos videojornais, e claro, Chloe está ao seu lado, fascinada com tudo o que vê.

Enquanto isso Diana conversa com Lex e Wally fica de olho enquanto troca umas idéias com Clark. Não há quem faça ele confiar no _playboysinho_.

CLARK: Como funciona essa tal Liga da Justiça?

WALLY: É como um clube onde os maiores super heróis do universo se unem pra combater o mal. Na verdade a idéia toda foi do Superman.

Clark se lembrou de que certa vez Chloe batizou um esquisito da cidade de Superboy.

CLARK: Superman? Quem é esse?

WALLY: Ah... só mais um herói. Deixa pra lá.

Ainda na cozinha, Tess e Liz estão ajudando Ro com a louça.

RO: Fala serio. Vocês não são aliens.

TESS: Te juro! Posso provar.

RO: Quero ver!

LIZ: Não devia ter dito isso.

Tess fechou os olhos e de repente Ro viu Zee se aproximar e a beijar apaixonadamente. Tess abriu os olhos e Ro estava atônita. Foi tudo tão... real!

RO: O que foi isso!

TESS: Uma ilusão mental.

LIZ: Tess tem o poder de alterar a mente das pessoas fazendo elas enxergarem coisas que não estão acontecendo de verdade.

TESS: E também posso fazer imagens criarem vida.

Ro deixou a cozinha, ainda meio tonta com o que presenciou. Liz, que não viu qual ilusão Tess criou para a garota, ficou preocupada.

LIZ: O que você fez com ela!

TESS (DEBOCHADA): Nada que ela não quisesse.

LIZ: Precisa parar de se intrometer na vida dos outros.

TESS: Não me intrometi! Ela pediu pra eu mostrar o que posso fazer. E eu mostrei!

Liz deixou Tess sozinha. Apesar de ter prometido para Isabel e Maria que tentaria fazer as pazes com Tess (se é que um dia elas foram amigas) está difícil. Tudo o que Tess faz ou fala a deixa irritada. Talvez se Max assumisse que sente alguma coisa por ela... Ele diz que é por causa das vidas passadas, de Zan e Ava. No fundo Liz sabe que é verdade, que nem Max nem Tess têm culpa de nada. Ela só queria ser uma garota normal e poder ter alguém para pôr a culpa.

Por fim Tess deixou a cozinha. Está irritada com Liz. Prometeu aos rapazes, principalmente a Kyle de que dessa fez concertaria as coisas, mas outra vez parece que pôs tudo a perder. O pior é que ela não sabe mais o que fazer. Toda vez que faz algum comentário ou alguma brincadeira, Liz fica furiosa. Como vai poder se aproximar com toda essa tensão no ar?

Tess se juntou a Lex e Diana, que estavam conversando sobre mitologia. Pelo menos dá pra ela esfriar os ânimos, já que também gosta do assunto.

Ro, que já voltou ao normal (ou quase), foi até Zee e Chloe para saber das novidades.

RO: Alguma noticia?

ZEE: Nada.

A conversa chamou a atenção do resto da turma. Todos já tinham se apresentado, explicado quem ou o que são, exceto os anfitriões. O primeiro a perguntar foi Wally.

WALLY: Quem eram os dois agentes que estavam atrás de vocês?

ZEE: Eram West e Rush. Fazem parte da NSA, Agencia Nacional de Segurança.

CLARK: E porque estão atrás de vocês? O que fizeram?

ZEE: Me recusei a eliminar um suspeito e fugi da agencia. Agora acreditam que faço parte de um grupo terrorista chamado O Dia do Irmão e querem me reprogramar para servir ao governo outra vez.

RO: Não acreditam que Zee seja capaz de pensar e agir por vontade própria. (PAUSA) Muito menos que seja pacifico.

LIZ: Já vi esse filme.

Tess sorriu para Liz, pois sabe muito bem dom que ela está falando.

No exato momento em que Zee e Ro estão explicando para os visitantes o porque de serem procurados, apareceu na tela do computador um rosto conhecido dos dois fugitivos.

BUCKY: Pôxa, nem me convidaram pra festa! (PAUSA) E ai Clark!

ZEE: Bucky? Como nos achou?

BUCKY: Foi moleza.

RO: Aposto que tem seu dedo nessa bagunça!

BUCKY (CINICO): O que? Já tá pondo a culpa em mim! O que foi que eu fiz!

Ro encarou o garoto, que se não estivesse acostumado, teria ficado com medo da cara dela.

BUCKY: Tudo bem, você venceu. Mas a culpa não é minha. Eu só tava testando minha ultima invenção e acidentalmente transformei uma máquina de clones em maquina do tempo.

RO: Como é que é?

BUCKY: Eu pretendia criar clones temporários pra me ajudarem numa lição de Historia, mas acabei trazendo os personagens de carne e osso pros dias atuais.

ZEE: A maquina ainda funciona?

BUCKY: Claro.

De repente um tênis bate na tela do computador e cai no chão.

BUCKY: Só preciso fazer alguns ajustes. Assim que estiver concertada eu aviso.

A imagem e o som começaram a falhar.

BUCKY: Enquanto isso aproveitem a estada.

Com isso ele desligou o videofone.

RO: Ah! Detesto esse verme!

CLARK: Pelo menos agora sabemos como viemos parar aqui.

DIANA: Já é um começo.

Lex não estava prestando atenção na conversa. Ficou curioso com o que o garoto disse sobre serem 'personagens históricos'.

ZEE: Acho que agora devemos descansar. Partiremos amanhã de manhã.

RO: Já?

ZEE: Provavelmente Bennett rastreou a ligação de Bucky e deve estar a caminho.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: A Cilada**

FLUTUANTE – 13:05 hs

Dessa vez eles resolveram deixar a van e seguirem de flutuante, pois daria menos na vista. Passaram o dia todo na 'estrada' e em pouco tempo devem estar chegando em Spring City.

Ro, Liz e Chloe estão em uma das duas cabines que reservaram. Chloe e Liz estão absolutamente encantadas com a tecnologia do futuro e Ro está curiosa para saber como eram as coisas antigamente. Tess está dando uma volta pelo flutuante com Zee, querendo saber mais detalhes sobre a estória da UE ter sido fechada. O resto do pessoal está no vagão restaurante. Lex e Clark estão em uma mesa que fica nos cantos do vagão.

CLARK: No que tá pensando, Lex?

LEX: No que o tal Bucky falou. (PAUSA) Ele disse que somos personagens históricos.

CLARK: Acredita nele?

LEX: Por quer não? Estamos em 2042, muita coisa pode ter acontecido.

CLARK: Talvez ele estivesse falando do Wally e da Diana.

LEX: Então como ele sabia seu nome?

Xeque mate. Isso Clark realmente não pode explicar. Agora ele é que está encanado com o que o garoto havia dito.

Numa mesa próxima Diana tenta chamar a atenção de Wally.

DIANA: O que foi agora?

WALLY: Ainda não me conformo.

DIANA: Concordo que é estranho vê-los tão próximos.

Ela olhou para a mesa onde estavam Clark e Lex.

DIANA: Fico pensando o que pode ter acontecido para Lex ter virado o monstro que vai ser no futuro.

WALLY: Ahn? Lex?

DIANA: …

WALLY: Eu tava falando da Chloe. Como é que ela pode só ter olhos pro Clark?

Diana balançou a cabeça, como se Wally West fosse um caso perdido. Em seguida ela se levantou e foi até os dois amigos. Sem ter outra escolha Wally a seguiu.

DIANA: Estou atrapalhando?

CLARK: Imagina.

LEX: Clark estava me contando sobre a ... Liga da Justiça.

Diana encarou Wally, que sorriu cínico, sabendo muito bem que deveria ter ficado de bico fechado, pois não se sabe o que pode acontecer se certa pessoa ficar sabendo de fatos que só acontecerão no futuro.

CLARK: Wally comentou que ela foi criada por um tal de Superman.

Agora Diana está louca para voar no pescoço de Wally. Graças aos Deuses o flutuante parou e Diana avistou Zee e Tess na porta do vagão. Chegaram ao seu destino.

§§§§

ESTAÇÃO AEROVIARIA DE SPRING CITY, NJ –13:15 hs

Zee, Tess, Diana, Wally, Lex e Clark desceram pela porta do próprio vagão restaurante para se encontrarem do lado de fora com as garotas.

FIO TERRA, SPRING CITY, NJ – 39/09/2042 – 13:31

Eles estão no ciber café a procura de alguma informação sobre viagens no tempo. Quem sabe se Zee conseguir alguns dados não possa ajudar Bucky a reconstruir a maquina mais rapidamente.

Ro está no balcão pegando uns refrigerantes quando um rapaz esguio e de cabelos verdes se aproximou.

NICK: Rosalie!

RO: Nick? Nossa! Há quanto tempo! (PAUSA) Verde? Gostei.

NICK: Valeu. E aí? O que faz e Spring City?

RO: Tô com uns amigos.

Ela apontou para dois computadores onde um grupo de pessoas estava.

NICK: Seguinte, posso falar contigo lá fora?

RO: Por que?

NICK: Confidencial, 'cê sabe.

Ro concordou em ir conversar do lado de fora. Quando fugiu do orfanato, uma das únicas pessoas que pegavam leve com ela na gangue era Nick.

Ao saírem do ciber café, porem, Ro deu de cara com Swen e outros dois membros da gangue. Armados. Ela olhou indignada para Nick. Nunca achou que ele a trairia.

NICK: Desculpa, Ro.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a garota foi sedada. Um dos rapazes a carregou até o carro parado na frente do café e a gangue fugiu.

§§

Minutos se passaram até que dessem por falta de Ro. Liz e Chloe foram até o balcão, que era onde haviam visto ela pela ultima vez. Chloe perguntou de Ro para a garçonete e esta disse que a jovem tinha saído com um rapaz. As duas foram até a entrada do estabelecimento, mas nem sinal de Ro. Preocupada, Liz se recostou no batente da porta.

FLASHES

Ro deu de cara com um sujeito alto com um a tatuagem no rosto e dois rapazes que estavam armados. Ela olhou indignada para outro rapaz, de cabelos verdes.

NICK: Desculpa, Ro.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a garota foi sedada por um dos rapazes. Outro a carregou até o carro parado na frente do café e saíram rápido do local.

FIM DOS FLASHES

CHLOE: Liz ! O que foi? Tá com um acara estranha.

LIZ (ASSUSTADA): Levaram ela.

CHLOE: Como?

Sem responder a pergunta de Chloe, Liz correu para dentro do Fio Terra e contou o que viu.

CLARK: Tem certeza?

LIZ: Tenho! Eu tive um flash! Levaram Ro!

ZEE: Como eles eram?

LIZ: Eram uns três caras, um deles tinha uma marca no rosto, uma tatuagem eu acho...

ZEE: Swen. Sabem para onde foram?

LIZ: Acho que pro sul.

LEX: Vamos atrás deles.

§§§§

ANTIGO ARMAZEM DE UMA FILIAL DA WAYNE TECH, SPRING CITY - 39/09/2042 – 13:57 hs

Swen entrou com tudo no esconderijo onde duas garotas e um rapaz o esperavam. Logo atrás de Swen vinha o resto do bando. Um dos rapazes trazia Ro nos braços, ainda desacordada.

STEVE: Onde coloco ela?

SWEN: No quarto.

O rapaz seguiu até a velha despensa do armazém, que era bem pequena. Deixou a garota lá e voltou para o resto do grupo.

BETH: E agora?

SWEN: Agora vamos esperar a bela adormecida acordar.

NICK: Tem certeza de que é preciso isso tudo?

SWEN: Que foi? Vai amarelar, Nick?

Nick ficou quieto. Ninguém na gangue nunca ousou desafiar Swen. Porem não demorou muito para ouvirem barulhos vindos da despensa. Barulhos que pareciam pontapés. Seguidos de berros.

RO (GRITANDO): Swen! Me tira daqui! Tá me ouvindo! Você vai se dar mal! O Zee vai vir atrás de mim!

SWEN: É exatamente o que espero que ele faça!

RO (GRITANDO): Ele acaba com todos vocês em dois segundos, imbecil!

SWEN: Não com os federais pra me proteger.

RO: O que...?

Swen deixou a garota sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ro se sentou encolhida no chão sujo, encostada na porta e abraçou as pernas.

RO: Eu sabia que não era boa idéia voltar pra Spring City. Droga de Swen! Droga de cidade! Droga de orfanato! Droga, droga, droga!

Ro ficou ali quieta até se lembrar de uma antiga música que uma das funcionarias do orfanato costumava ouvir. E começou a cantarolar baixinho. Não dizem que "quem cantas eu males espanta"? É, cada vez mais ela e Zee ficam parecidos. Quem diria que Rosalie Rowen daria ouvidos a um ditado popular.

RO: _… if you're on your own on this life/ days and nights alone/ and you think you have too much of this life/ to hang on/ cause everybody hurts/ sometimes everybody cries/ everybody hurts … sometimes/ and everybody hurts sometimes, so hold on, hold on …_

§§§§

Não muito longe dali, Mulher Maravilha, novamente em seu uniforme, sobrevoa os céus da cidade a procura de alguma pista de onde Ro e seus seqüestradores possam estar. Em terra firme, estavam Flash, também de volta com o velho uniforme vermelho, percorrendo algumas ruas enquanto Clark e Zee checam tudo com a visão de raio x e o scanner. A contragosto, Lex segue um pouco atrás num carro com Liz, Tess e Chloe.

MULHER M: Acho que os encontrei. Flash, dá uma olhada a sua direita.

Flash seguiu o comando de Mulher Maravilha, correndo até a esquina a sua direita e avistou um carro exatamente igual ao que Liz havia descrito. Pouco a frente se encontra um antigo deposito, que fecha a saída da rua.

FLASH: Na mosca!

Mulher Maravilha estava descendo para se juntar ao resto do grupo em frente ao armazém quando ficou paralisada no ar. Adivinhando o que havia acontecido, Zee virou-se para ver o veiculo da NSA fechando a única saída do local.

BENNETT: Renda-se Zeta. E ninguém saíra ferido.

Um grupo de agentes começou a sair do veiculo e cercar o grupo. Swen e alguns membros da gangue saíram do armazém para ver o que estava havendo. Zee pôde ver a saudação silenciosa que Bennett deu a Swen e finalmente percebeu que foi tudo uma cilada.

ZEE: Porque, Swen?

SWEN: Pela recompensa. O que pensou?

ZEE: Cadê a Ro?

SWEN: Acha que vou contar?

Zee se irritou com o sujeito e ao que os agentes se aproximavam para prende-lo, ele começou a lutar, jogando-os a metros de distancia. Clark e Flash não deixaram o robô sozinho e também começaram a lutar. Mulher Maravilha conseguiu se livrar dos efeitos da granada de contenção e também partiu para cima dos agentes.

Lex, que deixou as garotas no carro, e sorrateiramente passou por três agentes, nocauteou Swen e entrou no armazém. Flash viu Lex entrando no armazém e foi atrás dele. Seguido pelo agente West, que mais uma vez quer provar que pode dar conta do recado.

Enquanto uma guerra acontece do lado de fora, agente Rush a mando de Bennett chama reforços.

Ao entrarem no armazém, Lex e Flash dão de cara com o resto da gangue, mas os garotos não são páreos para os dois e em pouco tempo estão livres para procurarem por Ro. Ou quase.

AG. WEST: Mãos ao alto!

FLASH: Fala sério, cara!

AG. WEST: Estão presos sob a acusação de cooperarem com um fugitivo procurado pelo governo.

LEX: Só isso?

Flash olhou para Lex com o canto dos olhos.

LEX: Vamos fazer o seguinte, me deixe pegar a garota primeiro...

AG. WEST: Nada disso! Eu vou salvar a Rosalie! E vou prende vocês dois agora!

Enquanto os três estavam nesse impasse, um dos rapazes da gangue acordou o tempo suficiente para apertar um botão e ligar um robô de carregamento. O robô, que é enorme, começou a empurrar Flash, Lex e West em direção a uma parede, onde eles ficaram presos, imprensados entre a parede e o robô.

LEX: Na pode dar um jeito nisso?

FLASH: Se eu pudesse me mover!

De repente West avistou alguém entrando no armazém. Alguém conhecido.

AG. WEST: Lee?

AG. LEE: West? É você?

AG. WEST: Estamos aqui!

A agente Lee correu até eles.

AG. LEE: O que aconteceu?

AG. WEST: Ficamos presos enquanto eu prendia esses dois sujeitos.

FLASH: Dá pra tirar a gente daqui? Tenho que salvar uma garota ainda hoje!

AG. LEE: Calma aí.

Usando sua arma como um pé de cabra, Lee conseguiu abrir um pequeno espaço entre a parede e o velho robô enferrujado. Lex e Flash saíram, mas West ainda estava preso.

AG. LEE: Encontrem a Ro.

AG. WEST: Lee!

Lex e Flash partiram rapidamente a procura de Ro e logo a encontraram.

RO: Porque demoraram?

FLASH: Agente West.

RO: Que? (SARCASTICA) O carinha tá ficando bom?

LEX: Vamos, antes que a agente Lee apareça.

RO (ANIMADA): A Lee tá aqui?

LEX: É melhor irmos andando.

FLASH: Com sorte ainda tem uma meia dúzia de agentes pra eu detonar.

Eles passaram rapidamente pelos agentes West e Lee que não tentaram prende-los e deixaram o armazém.

AG. WEST: Tem certeza, Lee?

AG. LEE: Absoluta. Por favor, West!

AG. WEST: Não sei não. Inocente?

AG. LEE: Prometo que depois te explico tudo com calma. Mas precisa fazer isso.

West ainda estava um pouco relutante. É claro que costuma fazer qualquer coisa que Marcia Lee peça. Mas agora já é demais. Lee não se deu por vencida e tentou convence-lo.

AG. LEE (DOCEMENTE): Por mim.

AG. WEST: Com uma condição.

Lee nem esperou ele dizer suas condições, já pode adivinhar o que seja.

AG. LEE (SORRINDO): Saio as 10:00.

West suspirou. Talvez seja até interessante ver mais uma vez a cara do agente Bennett enfurecido.

§§§§

Do lado de fora do armazém, os agentes, agora com o reforço da SWAT estão quase conseguindo deter Zeta e seus 'cúmplices'. West se aproximou dos agentes Bennett e Rush como quem não quer nada.

AG. RUSH: Onde estava, West?

AG. WEST: Checando o local.

AG. RUSH: Encontrou alguma coisa?

AG. WEST: Só isso.

Ele mostrou para Rush uma pequena arma lazer, do tipo que só a SWAT costuma usar.

AG. WEST: Pra que será que serve?

AG. RUSH: West não…!

Tarde demais. West, apertou o gatilho e acertou em cheio o carro dos fugitivos, que começou a pegar fogo.

BENNETT (ENFURECIDO): WEST!

West fez uma cara de "ops!" e escondeu a arma com as mãos atrás das costas. Enquanto os agentes tentavam conter o fogo, West olhou para Lee do outro lado da rua.

AG. WEST (BAIXINHO): Me deve uma, Lee.

Aproveitando a bagunça causada pelo desastrado (mas nem por isso burro) agente West, Zetra e os outros trataram de fugir. Dessa vez levando um carro da SWAT.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: A Despedida**

AEROVIA – 30/09/2042 – 10:36 hs

Ainda usando o carro da SWAT, mas dessa vez disfarçado com outra pintura graças aos dons de Tess, a turma está mais uma vez na estrada.

O tédio estava começando a tomar conta do pessoal quando o videofone do veiculo recebeu uma ligação. Ro, que estava no banco da frente com Zee atendeu a chamada.

RO (DEBOCHADA): Oi pirralho!

BUCKY (SARCASTICO): Oi Heroína de Ação.

Ro entendeu muito bem a indireta. Bucky está tirando sarro porque a durona Ro Rowen foi seqüestrada por um bando de moleques e precisou ser salva por um 'grupo de elite'.

ZEE: Como vão os reparos da maquina do tempo?

BUCKY: É por isso que tô ligando. Acabei de concertar.

§§§§

APARTAMENTO DE BUCKY – 30/09/2042 – 14:15 hs

Algumas horas depois, a turma está na casa de Bucky, quer dizer, na nova casa de Bucky. Afinal, depois que a NSA descobriu seu envolvimento com o sintozoide, ele precisou se esconder por uns tempos. A casa é na verdade um apartamento alugado no centro da cidade de Gothan.

Os visitantes foram começando a se despedir.

Tess se aproximou de Ro comum sorriso maroto.

TESS: Vê se não perde muito tempo, garota.

RO: ...

A garota ficou um pouco corada. Chloe está insistindo para que Liz lhe conceda uma entrevista exclusiva sobre o caso do tiroteio na lanchonete de Roswell.

CHLOE: Prometo que mantenho tudo anônimo.

LIZ: É, nesse caso eu aceito.

CHLOE (ANIMADA): Vai sair na primeira pagina do Torch!

Diana está se despedindo de Clark. Acredita que quando voltar para Metropolis de 2011 vai passar a ver o Homem de Aço sob novos olhos. Chloe deixou Liz falando com Lex e foi atrás de Wally.

CHLOE: Então... Ainda não disse onde vive?

WALLY: Santa Marta. Mas ultimamente ando muito em Metropolis por causa da Liga.

CHLOE: Metropolis? Tenho uma prima lá.

WALLY: Legal.

CHLOE: É.

WALLY: Bom, então... a gente se vê, no passado.

CHLOE: Ou no futuro.

Eles foram interrompidos por Bucky avisando que a maquina estava pronta para a viagem. Os visitantes entraram na maquina e antes de aciona-la o jovem superdotado avisou que todos voltariam para o momento em que deixaram sua época, e que não se lembrariam de nada com nitidez. Teriam a impressão de que tudo não passou de um sonho. Com isso, Zee fechou a porta e Bucky acionou a maquina.

§§§§

CRASHDOWN; ROSWELL, NM – 28/09/2001 - 22:35 hs

Um clarão apareceu na salinha dos fundos da lanchonete. Liz e Tess estão sozinhas e o chão está uma bagunça, com açúcar espalhado por todo o lado.

TESS: Nossa. Quer uma ajuda?

LIZ (RECEOSA): Acho que sim.

AS duas começaram a limpar a bagunça que não sabem dizer como aconteceu, mas nesse meio tempo Tess aproveitou para fazer o que tinha prometido a Kyle e Max: ce acertar com Liz.

TORCH; SMALLVILE, KS. – 28/09/2004 - 20:47 hs

Na estrada, Lex, está tentando controlar o carro que quase saiu da estrada por causa de um clarão misterioso. Chloe passou o resto da noite tentando se convencer de que o tal clarão não havia passado de um caminhão com a luz alta. Mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não era verdade.

METROPOLIS, KS – 28/09/2011 - 21: 54 hs

Mais uma vez o vilão Lex Luthor desafia Superman e a Liga da Justiça. A batalha corre solta pelas ruas da cidade quando um clarão surge do nada. Da mesma forma que apareceu, o clarão some. Mulher Maravilha e Flash quase são atingidos por uma enorme parede de concreto que está caindo de um prédio. Por sorte Lanterna Verde usando seus poderes desvia a parede para cair em outro local, mas volta direto para a luta. Batman, que estava mais próximo dos dois vai checar o que está havendo.

BATMAN: O que há com vocês dois?

MULHER M: Não sei...

FLASH: É como se não estivéssemos aqui.

BATMAN: É melhor fazerem um check up quando voltarmos para a torre.

**Epílogo **

Também ficaram curiosos como Lex e Clark sobre o comentário de Bucky?

Todos já sabem porque Clark, Lex, Mulher Maravilha e Flash são lendas, certo? Mas e quanto a Liz, Tess e Chloe? Ok, vou esclarecer.

Liz e Tess acabaram ficando amigas. Após terminarem o colegial entraram para um programa de jovens agentes do governo e com isso passaram a ter acesso aos corredores do FBI. Tess usando sua ilusão mental entrou na sala da Unidade Especial e pegou os documentos referentes ao caso do tiroteio no CrashDown e assim, livrou Max e os outros dos agentes do governo. Com o passar do tempo, ela e Liz se tornaram agentes respeitadas do FBI e anos depois, em 2022, conseguiram fechar a UE, provando que alienígenas não são uma ameaça à paz mundial.

Chloe, depois de passar por muita coisa em Smallville, mudou-se para Edge City, onde se tornou uma brilhante repórter especialista em casos estranhos ou sem explicação da versão on line do jornal Star Telegram. Foi a mais jovem repórter a ganhar um premio Pulitzer por uma matéria sobre os casos bizarros ocorridos durante anos na cidade de Smallville. Sua meta agora é conseguir uma entrevista com Elisabeth Evans, agente do FBI, também especializada em casos bizarros. Chloe também é a única repórter com autorização para entrevistar o multimilionário Lex Luthor.

P.S.: sim, Chloe Wally se reencontraram! Afinal, sou shipper! Mas isso fica pra outra fic ; o

FIM!


End file.
